Things about the girl I love
by JoeJonasluver05
Summary: Troy is simply head-over heels for his girl friend, Gabriella Montez. Even the simplest of things she does drives him nuts! Find out what most he loves about her. TROYELLA. TxG
1. Chapter 1

Stuff about my girlfriend that sometimes drives me nuts! ... And also makes me fall more in love with her. : )

_She calls me every morning at 5 AM saying 'good morning and I love you' even on weekends or even earlier as she wishes._

At first I was annoyed, of course I was. I wasn't really a morning person and c'mon! What kind of teenage boy wakes up 5 AM in the morning on a weekend? It started after our 3rd date which was when I 'accidentally' told her I loved her (and thank God she said it back).

I was a Saturday. I was fast asleep in my room… till I felt my cell phone vibrating under my pillow. I groaned. "What time is it?" I asked myself. I glanced at the clock, seeing that it was 5 AM in the morning. Who in the world would try and call me 5 AM in the morning? I tried to ignore the vibrating, thinking that it would eventually stop. I waited and waited but, it didn't. I sighed and grabbed my cell from under the pillow and pressed it against my ear. Not even bothering to check caller I.D

"Hello?"I said groggily into the phone. I heard a giggle which sent my ears ringing. "Good morning Basketball boy! Did I wake you?"My most favorite voice in the world said. Her voice stirred the sleep out of me. "Brie?"I said, amused. It was so early in the morning and yet I felt like hearing her voice just made my day. "No, it's Shar—She giggled—Of course it's Brie. Did I wake you? Sorry, it's just that I couldn't wait to hear your voice. I sort of have the urge to talk to you when I wake up."She said partly mumbling the last sentence. I grinned. "Well, I'm not going to lie. I'm not really a morning person."I admitted. "Oh I'm—"She said but, I cut her off.

"No. It's fine. It has actually made my day. You do this everyday?"I asked. "Well, yes but, I won't if it'll annoy you."She said. "Nope. It's fine."I assured her. "Cool. I'll let you back to sleep but, Hey Troy?"She said. "Yes?"I asked. "I love you."She said. I smiled, a smile that might probably make my cheeks ache later. "I love you too. Bye."I said then hang up.

The next day

I set my alarm 10 minutes before 5 AM cause I really wanted to make sure that I'd be answering Brie's call on the first ring. I woke up and I was ever-so excited to hear her voice… Finally realizing that I absolutely loved her doing this, just one of the little things that makes me love her more.

Plus it serves as a good alarm clock;)

Since that day I have been awaiting that call every single morning... It drives me crazy at first... but, it's something that somehow makes me love her more:)

_I love her giggle. What ever the circumstance we're in when I hear that I can't help but, smile even when it's the 'Troy-your-so-corny' giggle or 'Troy-you-are-such-an-idiot' giggle or my all time favorite 'Troy-I-love-you' giggle._

"Knock knock."I said. "Oh, Troy! Not another one!"She said with a fake over-dramatic expression. "You have been hanging out with Sharpay too much.—She giggles—Come on! It's not that bad! You laugh anyways!"I said. "I giggle because it's so corny!"She said. "So? It makes you laugh anyway!"I said. She sighed "Fine."She finally agreed.

"Okay. Knock knock."I said. "Who's there?"She replied. "Boo."I said. "Boo who?"She said. "Oh baby! Don't cry!"I said. (I know it's corny but, I got nothing else) She started giggling which made me chuckle myself. _Hmmm…Music to my ears._ "See! It wasn't so bad."I said. She stopped giggling then caressed my cheek. "Was that a 'Troy-your-so-corny' giggle or 'Troy-I-love-you' giggle?"I asked. "It was a mix meaning even though how corny you get… I will still always love you."She said as she pressed a kiss on my cheek. I felt my cheeks turn pink. "And even though you are _so_ corny… You look cute anyways! So it covers for it."She said. I chuckled and pulled her into my arms , pressing a light kiss to her hair. "But, you know it was more of a 'Troy-your-such-an-idiot' giggle."Gabriella said. "Hey!"I protested. "I'm kidding."Gabriella said then kissed me softly on the lips.

**Hey guys. I'm sort of just making this to pass off the time. I apologize for not updating lately. Let me know if you guys like this:) XOXO, JoeJonasluver05**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. **

_The thing is that she's so beautiful even when she doesn't try to. She has natural beauty. She's beautiful on the inside and on the outside._

Me and the guys were playing ball at my backyard. It's the only thing left to do while our girls were off to the gym.

It was me and Chad against Zeke and Jason and Of course, we were winning. I had the ball and I was up to shoot…

"Hey boys!"A voice said. I knew that voice and it made me completely lose my focus. I turned and saw my girl friend with a huge smile on her face.

Oh, Geez she was so beautiful even though she was sweaty. She was wearing a black tank top and pink jogging pants, one side was folded to her knees. Her hair was tied in a pony tail though there were strands of her long curly hair left and she wore a cap.

But, I really don't care that she was sweaty or that her jogging pants looked funny or her hair was a mess. I still see the girl I love… With the flawless tanned skin, the long brown curly hair, the dazzling chocolate brown eyes and the fit and sexy petite body.

She smiled at me and gave a small wave. Then the little boy next door passed by, following his ball that fell into the yard and tripped. Gabriella went to his side and helped the crying little boy up. Gabriella smiled at him and wiped away his tears.

Not only was she beautiful on the outside but, in the inside as well, She cared for the little children and I love kids.

I completely forgot about the game. I dropped the ball I was holding and jogged to my girl friend and the little boy. "Dude!"I heard Zeke call over my shoulder. "He sees his girl friend and he blows me off?"I heard Chad say too. I ignored them and made my way to Gabriella.

She was kneeling on the ground so I kneeled next to her. The little boy was still crying and Gabriella wiped away his tears and mumbled soothing words. "Where does it hurt, sweetie?"She said. The little boy pointed to his elbow. "Here?"Gabriella said as she gently pulled the little boy closer to her and gave it a little kiss. "Is that better?"She asked. The little boy nod. Gabriella wiped away the last of his tears.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out some candy and gave it to the boy. He smiled at both of us and gave us a hug. I laughed and ruffled his hair then he ran along home.

Me and Brie stood up and I wrapped an arm around her waist. "That was really sweet of you."I complimented. She looked up at me, smiled then placed her arm on the small of my back. "I love kids."She said. "More then me?"I teased. She giggled. "Of course not."She said then pressed a soft kiss to my lips.

"Weren't you playing?"Gabriella asked. "Technically I was winning not playing—She rolled her eyes and I laughed—Well, anyway You came and you distracted me."I said. She pulled away from me. "Distracted you with what?"She said with a smile slightly playing on her lips. "Your beauty."I simply said. She grinned and smacked my chest. "You're so cheesy."She said with a giggle. I laughed. "You like cheese."I teased. She raised her arms as if surrendering."Guilty."She said with a grin. We both laughed.

_She hates thunderstorms so, whenever she finds out that there's a storm coming she asks me to sleep-over at their house. During the storm she wants me to hold her and I love it : )_

~*~LUNCH, EAST HIGH CAFETERIA~*~

"Troy?"Gabriella says. "Yeah, Babe?"I reply with a smile. "There's this… thunderstorm tomorrow night and—"She explained. "You want me to stay over?"I said. She nods "Please?"She added. "Of course."I said with a smile. "Thanks, Baby! You're the best. I'm so sorry if you get tired doing this."She said. "It's not a problem, Brie. I love being with you even through thunderstorms."I said truthfully. She smiled and gave me a hug.

~*~THE NEXT DAY AFTER SCHOOL, MONTEZ HOUSEHOLD~*~

I pressed their doorbell. "Gabby, Will you—"I heard Mrs. Montez say. "I'll get it!"I heard Brie cut her mother off.

The door opened, Gabriella standing there, already wearing her blue silk pajamas. "Hey, Brie."I greeted her. "Hey."She greeted back with a smile. "Good evening, Mrs. Montez."I greeted her parents. (AN: Gabriella has a dad here) She smiled too. "Hello, Troy. It's wonderful that you came here to accompany Gabby."She said. "It's my pleasure."I said with a smile. "Come in."Brie said and opened the door wider to let me in.

"Where's your dad?"I asked Brie. "He's out too. So it's just you and me for the night."She replied. I nod my head as I followed her into the living room, tons of DVDs where placed on coffee table. There was also a bowl of pop corn and cans of cherry coke and pillows and blankets on the couch.

"Alright, Gabby. If there's a black-out there are some flashlights in the linen room and the first aid kit is under the sink in my bathroom, I left some money on the counter for pizza or whatever, Incase of emergency I left the phone number of my office on the fridge. Remember to keep the doors locked at all times and don't let strangers in."Mrs. Montez said.

"Yes, Mama! I already know that."Gabriella said. "I'm just saying, Mija. Come here."She said. Gabriella did what her mother told her and went to her by the door. Mrs. Montez started to whisper something to Gabriella. I tried not to look at them and to focus myself on whatever was playing on the TV. "Mama!"Gabriella exclaimed. I looked over to her, her face was the shade of bright pink. She was looking at the floor, avoiding my look. Her mother gave her a look and she sheepishly muttered a yes.

Mrs. Montez smiled and kissed Gabriella's forehead. "Goodbye, Troy."She said. "Bye, Mrs. Montez."I replied. "Mija, Remember what I said, alright?"Mrs. Montez added. "Ma!"Gabriella groaned as she turned a brighter shade of pink, blushing furiously. Mrs. Montez let out a small laugh and left.

Gabriella came into the living room avoiding my eyes. I wonder what Mrs. Montez told her… Maybe it's better if I don't ask.

Gabriella went upstairs to get more pillows. I was still down stairs, watching 'Just my luck' while eating some popcorn. Suddenly

_BOOM!_

I heard Gabriella let out a high-pitched scream from upstairs which made me run to the stairs.

When I got there she was already half way down with a bunch of pillows in her arms. When she saw me she practically jumped me dropping the pillows by the edge of the stairs and ran to my arms. "Brie, Calm down."I said as I wrapped my arms around her as well. "I'm sorry. I got startled."She said. "It's cool. Come on. Let's go to the living room."I said as I leaned down to pick up the pillows on the floor.

_BOOM!_

Gabriella flinched and inched closer to me. I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her closer to me so she was sitting on my lap.

~*~MIDNIGHT~*~

We were lying on the couch with Brie lying in my arms and her head resting on my chest. I looked down and saw that she was fast asleep, I kissed her forehead and I smiled slightly and reached for the remote and turned off the TV. Gabriella moved slightly. "Hmmmm… Troy?"She said softly. "Yea?"I replied. "Thank you for being here."She said as she nuzzled her head into the crook of my neck so I could feel her slightly breathing on my neck. I smiled and rubbed her back. "It's my pleasure. I'll do this forever if you want me to… I love holding you during thunderstorms…"I said. I felt her smile. "I love you, wildcat."She said. "I love you too, smart girl."I said then closed my eyes.

_I love it when Gabriella wakes up in the middle of the night or in the morning to find me 'sleeping' next to her. It just makes her happy that I stayed with her through the night so she kisses me on the cheek and nuzzles her head in the crook of my neck. I just love it when I feel her breathing on my neck and when I could smell her hair._

I felt Gabriella move slightly then looked up to me. I kept my eyes shut, pretending to be asleep. I just know she is smiling right now. I felt her kiss me on the cheek then she lay back down on my chest nuzzling her head in the crook of neck like I always wanted.

"You're the best, Troy."I heard her say. I couldn't help but, smile anymore. "I know."I joked. I hear her gasp and smack my chest. Then I laughed and opened my eyes. "I thought you were asleep!"She said with a smile giggle. I smiled and leaned down kissing her hair and smelling her vanilla shampoo that I absolutely love.

"So… Is that all I get? Only kiss on the cheek?"I said. She giggled and smacked my chest again. "Troy!"She shrieked. "What? I stayed here all night, holding you in my arms… not that I'm complaining… but, is that all I get?"I teased. She got up and kissed my forehead. "there?"She joked. I frowned. "No."I replied. She kissed my chin."Here?"She joked again. I shook my head with a pout on my face. "Up, up!"I said. She kissed my nose. "Better?"She said with a giggle. "Ugh."I sighed. She giggled then kissed me right in the place I wanted her too. She pressed her lips on mine.

**Okay. So here's another chapter…Sorry if there are any typos. I hope you guys liked it : ) Review please! XOXO, JoeJonasluver05**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything!**

_When I (secretly) visit Brie in the middle of the night when I miss her. She doesn't really know that I do it… but, I just can't help myself. I just love that she talks about me in her sleep : )_

I quietly climbed the tree to her room and carefully opened her balcony door. I saw her on her study table, fast asleep while her head resting on her Algebra book. Her school stuff was scattered on the floor. I let out a quiet chuckle… Typical Brie.

I picked up her stuff on the floor and placed it in her school bag. I kneeled down next to her. Looking at her beautiful peaceful face… I just couldn't help myself anymore I pulled out my cell phone and snapped a quick picture of her.

But, her lips twitched and she let out a slight groan. I held my breath for a second, hoping that she wouldn't wake and she didn't.

Though I think she's having a hard time, sleeping like that. She could get stiff neck but, I didn't want to wake her. She looked too peaceful. So I pulled the chair she was sitting on slightly away from her study desk and carefully hauled her up into my arms, carrying her 'bridal style'.

I thought she was going to wake up but, she just sighed quietly and snuggled closer to my chest as if looking for warmth.

I pulled the blanket down then carefully placed her in the bed and tucked her in. I placed a strand of her hair behind her ear, kissed her forehead and stood up, getting ready to leave. She moved over to her side and sighed again. "Troy…"She mumbled.

For a second I thought she was awake, but then I realized that her eyes were shut tight… She was sleep talking… How cute.

"Best boyfriend ever…"She mumbled again. I grinned. She's so getting a kiss tomorrow. "I love you…"She mumbled again then cuddled into her pillow.

I leaned over her and kissed her cheek, carefully. "I love you too, Brie. See you tomorrow."I mumbled quietly then went over to her balcony and climbed down the tree.

_Another thing that I love about Gabriella is that: we've only been apart for a few hours and when she sees me again she acts as if we haven't seen each other for years._

_After a long day of hard practice, my whole body aches but, the second I feel Brie in my arms… It's all gone. She can make my ALL my pains whether it is emotional or physical, subside with a touch or a smile. She knows exactly how to make me feel better._

She takes care of me. I would never feel bad with her by my side.

I cringed as I pulled myself to stand up, feeling my muscle ache. I had to get home and lie in bed the entire day. Today wasn't really my day.

First off during Biology class, Prof. Brummer announced a pop quiz in a lesson that I did not at all get then second I left my Physics homework at home that was due today which meant I got detention for leaving it then third since the game is a week away Dad announced practices during free period, lunch and after school making my body ache like hell then lastly the one that sucks the most, I haven't seen Brie all day…

I pulled my gym bag onto my shoulder and sighed. I haven't seen Brie today… I miss her.

Then as if right on queue.

"Troy!"An angelic voice screamed from behind me. I turned around and saw Gabriella running my way. I smile spread across my face as I caught her into my arms in a tight hug as soon as that happened the pain and tiredness in my system cleared away.

"I missed you! I missed you! I missed you!"She squealed. I grinned at her words and tightened my grip around her. "I saw you during homeroom."I said with a chuckle.

"Still! I missed you too much. Do you want to go to my house? My mom made some brownies and I know you love them.—Oh wait! You've been practicing the entire day! You must be tired! How about you hurry on home, relax and I'll take the brownies over to yours and we'll watch a movie."She said brightly as she pulled away.

I smiled at how caring she was. God knows how thankful I am to have her. "No. It's okay. _You_ might be tired… I'll come—"I tried to say but, was cut off. "No way! I'm your girlfriend (I love it when she says that) I'm supposed to be taking care of you and that is exactly what I'm doing now get that cute little butt of yours home then I'll see you there. I love you."She said as she swiftly leaned up and kissed my cheek before turning on her heels and running down the hall before I could even reply.

"Love you too!"I called back at her as I chuckled; suddenly feeling excited to see Brie again… So I hurried to my car.

**Sorry for typos, Please review! Thank you for reading.**


End file.
